<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do not come. by yakyuu_yarou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060883">do not come.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou'>yakyuu_yarou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers for Episode 154, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kobolds take Oscar Wilde and torture him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Drabble Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do not come.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts">ExLibrisCraux</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fills the "Torture/Interrogation" square on the server card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Wilde screams, empty of magic and empty of hope, he prays they will not come.</p><p>They stab and slash and burn and dig and pry and tear and <em> take </em> and he <em> screams </em> because he has nothing else left, just a single hope, one thing to tell them when (not if, there is no if) they hear him, down in the cell:</p><p>
  <em> Do not come. </em>
</p><p>His voice fails, in the end. Still, he prays:</p><p>
  <em> Do not risk the world. </em>
</p><p>There is blood on the floor, all of it his. Wilde knows he’s dying. He prays:</p><p>
  <em> I am not worth this. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204706">do not come. [podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads">KD reads (KDHeart)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>